IEEE 802.11ah is designed to increase transmission range and operate in the sub 1 GHz bands. Today, the lowest physical layer (PHY) rate of 802.11n is 6.5 Mbps. If we assume 1 MHz channel bandwidth for 802.11ah, the lowest data rate is approximately 6.5 Mbps/20=325 Kbps.